Bamboo
by HawkofLight
Summary: AU S-Q-S What can one Shumi teach? Squall, Quistis, and Seifer in childhood to adulthood will learn, perhaps thereby unlocking the bamboo’s secret. A coming of age story. Updated-Ch.4: Voice
1. Prologue

**-Bamboo Prologue-**

_The pulse had never ceased. And although I had the tube wrapped tightly around my trembling fingers, I did nothing to disturb it. Had I torn it loose, a score of personnel would have rushed in and restored the madness. The situation was beyond hopeless; it had entered the realm of the demonic._

_Yet it was then, as I had released the plastic tube that sucked air into her exhausted lungs, that I finally recalled Mr. Larug's story, from that evening so long ago. Perhaps there was a reason for everything. Before I left her side, I leaned over and kissed her good-bye. I had faith in Larug's story._

**This was the end. Now let's go to the beginning.**

**-End Bamboo Prologue-**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**        Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi. Mr. Larug and the story belong to me.

**        AN:** I hope this has peaked your interest. There won't be much action in this story, but stick around anyways because it will be good. And yes, other chapters will obviously be much longer than this. R&R


	2. Beginning

**-Bamboo Chapter One: The Beginning-**

        We were eight years old when we met him.

        That summer, when the entire world seemed so very big, we met Mr. Larug. It was the three of us: Seifer Almasy, brash and already handsome, the fastest and strongest kid at the orphanage, total nut; Quistis Trepe, a blonde blue-eyed angel, spectacled and thoughtful, the self-proclaimed "boss"; and me, Squall Leonhart, small and not growing fast enough, sometimes moody, intelligent, friend of Quistis and Seifer. At that point, I believed even when I was grown, I would still see the three of us that way and define myself more in terms of those two and myself. Perhaps that is what a true friend is, a reflection of a self created family a person longs to remain a part of forever. Yet our family was to remain too short of a time.

        Home was the orphanage of "Matron" and her husband Cid Kramer, an admittedly isolated place near Winhill with a small population. Even though it may have not seemed much, we were content because it was all we knew. Small Selphie Tilmitt, a petite brunette always bubbling with optimism, and an eternal sparkle in her eye, even though she could get annoying at times; Self-assured Irvine Kineas, wannabe cowboy, tallest one among us and already popular with the girls, though that didn't get him anywhere with Quistis who gave him a present of a black eye when he pressed his luck with her; and zany Zell, a boy form of Selphie with unlimited energy, a shock of blonde hair which seemed as if he wet and stuck his finger in a power current, and a penchant for shadow-boxing and an obsession with hotdogs.

        And then there was "Sis", my personal favorite. Of course she wasn't related to me, her real name was Ellone, and she was a few years older than the rest of us. Regardless, I considered her someone I could run to in time of need or whenever I needed something. All of us were in the same situation, children whose parents were either unknown, deceased, or couldn't provide. I myself only have a dim memory of a woman's hands embracing me when I was young with a soft reassuring voice. Sis told me that was my mother, whose name was Raine, who helped raise her as well before she died of unknown circumstances. Sis never said anything of my father, and I have never asked. Nor did I care to. I already had my family there, and it was the people at the orphanage, not some half-remembered dim recollection of soft hands, or a faded silhouette of a man who was never there.

        It was a summer evening, just before sunset, when we met Mr. Larug.

        He was obviously new to the Winhill area with a name like that, and rumors said that he came from Shumi Village, an exotic place we've only previously heard about in the maps that Matron left out on the table for us when we had nothing else to do. Hours and hours were spent pored studying maps, each of us with different reasons, Selphie and Quistis because maybe if they focus hard enough,they would find where their home was, where they're ancestry comes from however futile it was; Myself, for intellectual curiosity and also because I was always interested in other places, daydreaming that I could visit these far-off lands such as the "Centra" continent; Zell and Irvine because everyone else was doing it; and then there was Seifer who probably had the most ambition and desire out of all of us, who imagined he would grow up to become a knight and slay a Blue Dragon in one of those uncharted lands such as the so-called "Island Closest to Heaven". An ironic name, I think, if there are such things as these "Blue Dragons" in the first place, why would they call it someplace close to "Heaven" if those behemoths are roaming free over there? A mystery I would say. Regardless, it would give us all a reason to want to learn of more from the world, to satisfy our curiosity.

        So that day Seifer, Quistis, and I set off to find this mysterious man, since we thought he was an interesting character and definitely worth a visit. He had been in town only a week, living in a tiny house about a mile south-west of the orphanage, which was also close to our main playground, a square mile of dense trees, bushes, grass, and the occasional wandering chocobo tribe migrating to the dense forests in preparation for winter. It had also been the scene of when Zell had gotten into his head to try to ride one of these chocobos because he once "saw someone do it". Nevermind the fact that he chose a child of "Mama" chocobo who wasn't too keen on the fact of a human trying to play "cowboy" with her cub. Needless to say, after Zell healed from the chocobo attacks, recovered from the spanking that was administered by Matron after being healed from the chocobo attacks, and grew back his manhood from being laughed at by us because of the spanking being administered by Matron because of the chocobo incident, Zell wised up and let the birds be. And if we harbored any fantasies of riding those chocobos, they were quickly squashed by Zell's example, so we let them be as well.

        Mr. Larug was planting bamboo when the three of us walked up and said hi. His appearance was definitely exotic. He was a bit taller than the average man, about a half-a head taller than Cid. His skin was a light beige color, and I noticed that his hands, which were gripping the bamboo, was quite strange to compared to a humans, it being longer and odd-shaped, the fingers flowing as if they were controlled by the musings of the wind, giving the appearance of a weakness which I knew could be mistaken. He was barrel chested with with bushy white eyebrows and a face that reminded me of stone. Not because of being intimidating or hard, but because it was mysteriously noble, a profile of a statue created by a life that must have been difficult. There was vast experience etched in the lines of his face, and even as a kid I knew he must have seen many things I had never dreamed of. Sis told me that Mr. Larug had wandered many places before he settled here from Shumi Village, and that his whole family had perished from a wandering Chimera that killed many villagers before it was finally brought down by the amount of damage it sustained from the Shumi males.

        Mr. Larug was not dressed like any Shumi, to my admittedly limited knowledge, but rather in clean white pants and a shirt. Yet there was something foreign about the way he moved, how he looked on the earth as if it was a person and not a thing, how his hands worked with no wasted gesture. We watched him plant his bamboo for several minutes before Seifer asked why he was doing it. Mr. Larug looked over and smiled. He was missing his two front teeth, but it was a kind smile.

        It would be the beginning.

**-End Bamboo Chapter One-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**        AN:** I know this may not seem exciting now, but I promise this will be a good story, just stay along for the ride. Also this is an alternate universe fic, so some events may happen at a different or later time as well as some other things. Oh, and one more thing: I would describe this story as melancholy, but you will see elements of romance, humor, and such R/R with tips, suggestions, comments, something, anything! See you guys next chapter.


	3. Story

**        AN:** Before anyone says anything, I do know that the Shumi's speak in third-person. But realize that Mr. Larug has been isolated from his tribe for a long time so he has dropped that habit. Additionally, he is a unique person so not everything applies to him. I hope you'll all see by the end. Also, this story was inspired by Christopher Pike's story of the same name, so you should check out his books sometimes. Just wanted to pre-empt those questions first, anyways on with the story!

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**-Bamboo Chapter Two: Story-**

        "You ask why I do this? It is so that the spirits in my house will leave it to go live in the bamboo," Mr. Larug said in his heavily accented voice. It was almost difficult to understand him.

        Seifer snickered. "You believe in spirits? There are no such things as spirits."

        Mr. Larug stopped his planting and studied him closely.

        "What are you then?" he asked.

        Seifer fidgeted; he was not someone who could sit still. If he wasn't chasing another kid he was usually running away from an adult.

        "I don't know, a kid," he declared brilliantly.

        "But what is inside a kid?" Mr. Larug asked curiously, apparently interested in his answer.

        Seifer laughed. "Blood and guts!"

        "Don't be gross," Quistis snapped. She was always telling Seifer to behave, which usually had the opposite effect and egged him on instead. Quistis was not stupid; I think she knew what she was doing- she knew that with Seifer there was never a dull moment. She was a brown stick that summer, ready to sprout. Seifer had twenty pounds on both of us and he gave Quistis a playful shove.

        "But that's what's inside us," he said. "If we didn't have skin, we'd all be disgusting looking. This old man should know that, he comes from a place where everyone's dying."

        "Please forgive our friend," I said to Mr. Larug. "He's a moron and doesn't know when he's being rude.

        Mr. Larug studied me, his gaze penetrating. I wondered if he was like one of those Sorcerers and could read my mind. "You are no moron," he said seriously. "You are... an old soul."

        "Are there really old ones and young ones?" Quistis asked.

        He nodded. "Yes. Just as there are old and young people."

        "What am I?" Quistis asked.

        His expression darkened. "You're a special one." He paused. "Would you kids like some sweet _lisca_?"

        "I don't think so," Seifer said. "Not if it's Shumi food. I heard all Shumi food is full of maggots and pieces of Cactuar. If we eat it we will barf our guts out.

        "_Lisca_ is a Shumi drink made up of elixir, milk, and sugar," Mr. Larug told him. "But I made this pitcher with Winhill milk and sugar. I purchased the elixir from a Galbadian merchant, so you have nothing to fear." He turned toward his porch. "You can have some if you like, I'm going to have a drink."

        "I want some," Quistis said as she skipped after him. "I want to hear a story too. I like stories."

        "So do I," I seconded. "Tell us a story about spirits."

        "Evil spirits," Seifer jumped in, following us on to the porch. "Ones that live in bamboo."

        Minutes later, when we were all settled on Mr. Laruga's porch drinking his white-colored _lisca_- Quistis liked it; I was undecided; Seifer hated it- Mr. Larug told us that there was a story about an evil spirit and bamboo in one of Shumi's holy books. We had told him our names and he explained that his name meant "Odin", which was a word for a god spirit. I thought it was pretty cool to be named after a god.

        "It is from the _Salavad Kuruna_," he said, referring to the story. "That means the tales of blessed Hyne. It is a very thick book and filled with many wonderful tales."

        "Did your father read it to you when you were young?"

        "Yes. And I read it to my children when they were young."

        "Where are your children now?" Quistis asked before I could stop her. She didn't know as much of Mr. Larug's history as I did since she wasn't present when Sis told me. But he wasn't bothered by Quistis' question.

        "They are living in rich lands I have never visited." He paused, and I knew he was talking about reincarnation or perhaps the afterlife; he believed his dead family had been reborn in better surroundings. Even though I was eight, I understood his words. I also wondered if the mother I never knew was in those lands but then I shook the thought off. No use thinking about it after all.

        "Tell us the story,' Seifer said impatiently.

        Mr. Larug hesitated. "This story is frightening. I don't know if your parents would appreciate an old man from Shumi Village scaring you."

        "We don't have parents. We live in an orphanage about a mile that way and taken care of by the Kramers," I said pointing in the general direction of the orphanage. "Besides, Sis always lets me buy horror magazines when we go to town."

        "Matron once took me to a haunted house before," Quistis said. "She said it's OK to be scared sometimes."

        "I once saw Bahamut," Seifer said with a laugh.

        Mr. Larug was reassured. He set his _lisca_ down.

        "Very well. Let me begin the story..."

**-End Bamboo Chapter Two: Story-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

          () relates to the _Bhagavad Purana_ ("Tales of the blessed lord") in Hindi. I took the concept of the book from this.

**        AN: **I bet you guys are just lovin' Seifer now right? Hehe don't worry, it'll only get better. This is one of the stories where it won't dazzle you with bright shiny things, but it will have solid content, I promise. I don't know how many chapters there's gonna be, but there will be a few. I already know where it's headed by the way, and have the ending planned out. If any of you can guess it, I'll give you something good. See you guys on the next chapter, don't forget to R/R!


	4. Answers

**-Bamboo Chapter Three: Answers-**

****

        Mr. Larug cleared his throat and began, "Three thousand years ago a son, Dhund, was born to a high class artisan couple-- now you would call them "nobles" in your culture-- in the Shumi Village. You know of Shumi as a small village in Trabia continent right now, but back then it was a kingdom, extending to respectable distances, rivaling that of Esthar in its glory years."

        "Dhund was the oldest child with three younger sisters. Back then in Shumi, to be the oldest son was to be the most important, and it carries with it many responsibilities, in those days as well as today. To be a "noble" was even more important, because the "Elder" artisans were considered the highest caste," Larug gave a distinct importance to the word "Elder", I became curious but before I could ask what the significance was, he continued. "The elders were responsible for the growth of society in all ways, economically, safety, and one of the most important, spiritually. Dhund had been born into a highly respected position, but as he grew, it soon became quite clear he had a demonic personality."

        "What does _demonic_ mean?" Quistis asked interrupting suddenly.

        "It means you are possessed by devils," Seifer said snickering at Quistis' ignorance.

        "Not so!" Quistis interjected. "There are no devils. There are only angels." I could only shake my head at her naivety.

        Mr. Larug also shook his head. "Seifer is right, Quistis. There are demons that can take human and Shumi form. There are also Shumi who can...," Mr. Larug trailed off apparently seeing something dark in his own thoughts. Seifer, Quistis, and I exchanged glances but before we did anything, Mr. Larug quickly resumed his line of speaking, apparently forgetting about his pause. "Dhund was what was known in the _Kedas_--the holy books of the Shumi allowed read only by Elders—as an _Arusa_. He couldn't help being evil because it was in his nature to be so. When he was a child, his parents caught him torturing and abusing small animals. As a young adolescent, he tried to drown a childhood friend. He wasn't sent away because his family was rich and powerful, and held in high esteem by the rest of the Shumi. But Dhund's parents were distressed by his behavior and didn't know what they could do about it. Thinking that marriage could calm him, they had him marry when he was sixteen to the beautiful daughter of their neighbors. That was a mistake because on their wedding night when he was alone with his new bride he insulted her and yanked her hair. She got mad and scratched his face. That set Dhund off. He was a demon; he strangled her there and then and tried to hide her body."

        "When the daughter did not show up the next day, both families grew concerned. Dhund's father confronted his son and Dhund broke down and confessed the murder because Dhund thought that his father would protect him from the authorities. The man had protected his son his whole life, and this wouldn't be any different, or so Dhund thought.

        "But the father told him that this time he had gone too far and said he must face the authorities and pay the consequences. Now Arusas, by nature, cannot stand to be confined. The thought of being imprisoned sent Dhund into another frenzy, and he grabbed a knife and stabbed his father to death. Unfortunately, his mother walked in right then, she screamed and Dhund was so inflamed that he slit her throat as well before fleeing the house."

        "The only real friend that Dhund had was his youngest sister, Lavati. Her spirit was so pure that even though she knew her brother was a demon, she still loved him. While he hid in the forest, away from the authorities, she brought him food and drink. But the other sisters found out what she was doing and told the police, who followed Lavati and apprehended Dhund. At first he thought his sister had betrayed him and he cursed her. But when he saw the tears on her face as they tied his hands behind his back, he knew she was the only one in the whole world who cared for him."

        "_They're_ _going to take me now, Lavati,"_ _he said._ _"I will be beheaded. But death will bring me no release because of the heavy weight of my sins on my soul. I leave it to you in your life to find a way that I might gain freedom from my demonic nature and ascend to Hyne's realm."_

_        Lavati kissed Dhund's hand as he was dragged off._

_        "You will be set free, I swear it," she promised him._

        "Justice was swift in those days. Dhund was beheaded the next day. But true to his prediction, his soul was bound to the earth, and it wandered at night terrifying the children with bad dreams, and making food spoil. It was not until a powerful Sorceress, one of the descendants of the Great Hyne, visited the area that the children were able to sleep peacefully. This Sorceress became aware of Dhund's spirit and confined it to a tall shaft of bamboo."

        "Wait, why was he put into a bamboo?" Quistis interrupted.

        "Because bamboo is what is called a _manic_ tube," Mr. Larug explained. "_Mana _is the subtle life force in your breath. It is what leaves your body when you die. It is the container for your soul, and bamboo has a unique property of being able to contain the _mana. _Naturally, the great Sorceress wanted to place Dhund in a place where he could no longer cause harm."

        "Why didn't she just send him back to hell?" Seifer asked.

        Mr. Larug was thoughtful. "She must have had her reasons."

        "Did Lavati know her brother was stuck in the bamboo?" I asked, enjoying the story. Mr. Larug nodded.

        "She found out and went to the Sorceress to ask if there was anything that could be done to release her brother permanently so that he could ascend to Hyne's realm. She told the Sorceress of the vow she had made to her brother before he was killed. The Sorceress considered long on Lavati's request and finally came to the conclusion that the only thing that could counter-act Dhund's heavy weight of his dark soul would be a seven-day reading of the _Salavad Kuruna_—that holy book I told you about. According to legend, it is said that hearing constantly about the exploits of Hyne for one week burns up all of one's sins. But, as I said, it is a large book, and one has to read all day to stand a chance of finishing it in a week. But Lavati was willing to read the book if the Sorceress would sit in on the reading, which she agreed to do. It was decided, in fact, that the reading should take place beside the bamboo field where Dhund was imprisoned."

        "The news went around the realm that there was to be a seven-day reading of the _Salavad Kuruna_ and there was much excitement because its reading is always considered auspicious. Many came to hear the reading. Even the family of the murdered bride, and Dhund's two other sisters, came. The only unusual thing about this reading was that a female was conducting it. The official reading of the _Kedas _is ordinarily undertaken only by men. But the wise Sorceress knew that Lavati's love for her brother was more important than tradition. She sat in deep contemplation the whole time Lavati read, but her powerful presence gave great potency to the reading."

        "There are seven spiritual centers in all of us, meaning Shumi and human body. Likewise, there were seven sections to the shaft of bamboo that Dhund was trapped in. At the end of each day's reading, the crowd would hear the bamboo make a large popping sound. One of the sections of bamboo had cracked open, and that meant one level of Dhund's soul had been liberated. Each evening they would hear this sound. Finally on the last day, when the ritual was completed, the top of the bamboo cracked open and a loud sigh faded away. At that moment Lavati knew that her brother had been set free."

        "Wait a second, I've heard bamboo crack like that before," Seifer said.

        "So have I," Quistis jumped in. "Especially when it's hot. I've even heard it sigh. Does that mean trapped souls are being released?"

        "I believe so," Mr. Larug said, glancing at me. "But I think that Squall probably believes that the expanding hot air inside the bamboo tubes causes the sections to break open." He smiled at me. "Am I right?

        It was as if he could read my mind. "I thought that was the reason," I said ruefully. "But I liked your story."

        "Yeah, I liked it too," Seifer admitted. "But I think this Dhund got off too easy."

        "But that is the moral of the story," Mr. Larug said. "That even the worst of us can be redeemed by constantly thinking about Hyne."

        Quistis laughed. "I don't know if that would work for Seifer."

        When Mr. Larug stared at her then, I saw the sorrow on his face. It was as if he could read our fates on our faces. "It would work for you, Quistis," he said softly.

        She didn't catch his words, too busy teasing Seifer on his "destination", but I caught it, and it made me wonder. Did I hear it right? Could he see something in store for us down the future? What could that phrase mean?

        It would be much later when I would find the answer to this question so important. The time I would finally have the answers.

**-End Bamboo Chapter 3: Answers-**

****

**        Thugstra- thanks for the 1st review! I promise this will be a good story, just stick around. I hope you'll see the importance of the bamboo now, but if not now, you'll see it by the end.**

**        AN: **Trust me, that little story is important later down the road, so don't think I just put it there for show. This will only get better. And....Ellone, Garden, SEED? What does this have to do with anything? Well, you'll find out next chapter what happens.


	5. Voice

** AN: **Hmm..what is the deal with this website anyways? Gots waayy too many problems. Sorry for the delay peeps, I place the blame squarely on **them. **Seriously, it's their fault..hehe.. Anyways,don't forget to read the Author's note at the end.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**-Bamboo Chapter 4: Voice-**

Over the days and weeks that followed that summer we would grow to love and appreciate Mr. Larug more. He would always have something special for us to drink and another story to tell from the holy _Kedas_. Most of all, he always had time for us. Of course we quickly told the rest of the "Orphanage Gang" all about the mysterious Shumi and they acquainted and got to know of him as well. However I would always know that what Seifer, Quistis, and I shared with him was more special, perhaps a more deeper bond. He was the one adult in town that we felt as a friend. I knew somehow also that he missed his own children very much.

A couple of years passed by and as we grew, so did the bamboo that Mr. Larug had planted. Bamboo spreads quickly, and by the time that I had turned ten years old—both Quistis and Seifer were already eleven—it had crept out over half our old playground nearly half way to the orphanage home. The land had used to be a field, but now it had resembled more a miniature forest, a forest of bamboo. However, by then I had more pressing matters than places for spirits to hide.

I was in love with Quistis.

It was not some sudden revelation as it seemed, but a gradual realization that even as a child I had been in love with her. Certainly we were always together, but I had never known until then how sweet her voice was, how gentle her smile. I often entertained the thought of telling her how much she meant to me, but my personality had always been reserved and it would have simply been out of character for me to say such a thing, to admit such emotion, so I did not.

Another reason I did not, and perhaps the true one I admit to myself, was that I had begun to notice how Quistis hung on to Seifer more than she hung on to me when we played. How she was always concerned with where he was going and what he did than anyone else. How they often sometimes disappeared for hours.

This confused and hurt me. Seifer was growing up manly as ever, still the strongest at the orphanage and it was apparent that he would grow up to be a powerful man. However I was beginning to grow as well, and while lacking Seifer's strength, I made up for in speed, agility, and finesse. I would need these qualities whenever I fought Seifer, which happened more and increasingly often, and which grew harder for Matron or even Quistis to stop. I would not call it hate that drove us to fight, but more of a competitive spirit between us, however I imagine, for different reasons. While I fought out of provocation by Seifer, and also I admit, out of jealousy for what he shared with Quistis, I never knew exactly why Seifer acted the way he did, why he fought. This ever-present, but concealed, antagonism between us would begin to also strain our friendship, turning it to the beginnings of a rivalry.

Regardless of everything though, we were still friends first and no fight was great enough that would threaten that fact. It was those times that were the best parts of my life, our age of innocence. I would sometimes wonder what could possibly end it all. Until it came.

_ Matron. _

That voice still haunts me.

We were all inside the orphanage that time of the day, getting ready for a trip to Mr. Larug's place in order to listen to some more of his amazing stories. Even though all of us were older—though with Zell you weren't ever quite sure—we still enjoyed the old Shumi's company. It wasn't just the stories, or the drinks, but for myself, I felt that we had a connection, as if we were related. I knew that Seifer and Quistis would agree with me when I say he felt like the grandfather we never had.

As we were getting ready to leave, I suddenly got an odd feeling, a cold sweat in the small of my back. It was a warm day, but it suddenly felt as if a cold wind blew in through the window, which was impossible since all the windows in the house were closed to protect against insects. I looked around to see if anyone else had the same feeling as me. In the living room Irvine was preoccupied with looking in the mirror while twirling the toy gun he received from Cid last spring as a gift. Seifer was too busy pushing Zell around next to the window closest to the door, with a furious Selphie hitting Seifer's back trying to get him to stop. Cid was striding over to them about to break up the fight when I clearly heard the voice again.

"_Matron!"_

I burst through the front door and something must have shocked everyone with the look on my face because Cid and the rest of the others followed close behind me wondering what was happening. I had clearly heard the voice this time. What I met with as I slowed down to a jog then to a stop gave me a sight I doubt I would ever forget. Sis was on the lawn staring down at the ground with a shocked expression, mouth half-open forming an _o_. At her feet was Quistis sobbing, bent over a pale unresponsive Edea.

"MATRON!" This was a collective shout from all of us, excluding Cid. They had all followed me to the lawn shouting questions as to why I was running, until they slowed to a stop frozen in shock by the scene. Even Seifer had followed us.

Cid stared with a dumb-founded expression at the prone form of his wife, his face quickly morphing into a look of desperate fear—and dread also?—before he sprang into action and ran to Edea, pushing aside Quistis as he did so. Quistis hurriedly got up running to Sis and burying her tear-streaked face into her chest as Sis's arm's wrapped around her comfortingly. Sis's face was a study in contrasts, the planes smooth, with deep undercurrents of countless emotions running the gamut, threatening to erupt and destroy the illusion of serenity she tried to project.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, this isn't good, this isn't good…" Zell was repeating this mantra over and over again as he swayed back and forth, holding his arms around himself as if to embrace his own form, his gaze locked onto the figure of Edea, our "mother" in everything but name, our Matron. Seifer was noticeably silent, his knuckles white as he struggled visibly to control his emotions. Hyne knew what he was going through at that moment, what we were all going through.

"Damn!" Cid swore, uncharacteristically out of control, then he paled as he checked her pulse. "She's out cold! Hurry, one of you go to that old Shumi, our neighbor—he knows what to do. I'll tend to Edea until then. Time is wasting, now go!" His last look—a desperate one—was meant for me, and that look meant serious business. So I got.

I took off running towards Mr. Larug's house's direction, the adrenaline pumping through my bloodstream at a feverish rate, all I knew was that I _needed_ to hurry. Blood pounded in my head creating a mantra that responded only to my sped up heartbeat, my peripheral view shrinking as I ran towards one goal, to get to Mr. Larug and be on time, effectively giving me tunnel-vision. All that was in my mind at that time was Edea's prone form, face drained of life, corpse-like even, with Quistis tear-streaked face shouting, trying to wake her. What exactly had happened? Why did Cid need Mr. Larug? This questions whirled through my mind as my feet flew over the miniature bamboo forest as if strapped to them were the wings of the mythical Quezacotl itself. In a record short period of time I had reached my destination.

Mr. Larug was outside again today tending to the bamboo again, watering the plants as a cool breeze wafted through the air. On the porch, beside the chairs and table, all neatly arranged, were pitchers of _lisca_ and half a dozen cups in anticipation of the company that was planning to come visit later. A plan that would now have to be deferred because of the obvious circumstances.

He looked up as I approached, my chest heaving from the run, hands placed on my waist, mouth dry, gasping trying to coherently form a sentence. His deep-set eyes widened with alarm, an interesting centerpiece framed by draping white eyelashes, when I finally was able to explain what happened. After I was finished, he wasted no time going inside and then began gathering materials from the house.

"Squall, drink some _lisca_ while you wait, it will restore your endurance and you will need some because we must hurry," Mr. Larug advised me through the open door as he carried what seemed to be a sack, in which he placed various items into. I recognized one of the items as a large book with foreign lettering—perhaps the writing system used in Shumi?—but I wasn't able to see what else he was bringing. My breath still came in gasps as I half-stumbled to the porch, then finally slumped next to one of the pitchers.

I was worried about what was happening at the orphanage. Could Cid do anything to help Matron? Were they all depending on me? These thoughts were busy running through my mind burdening me with the knowledge that maybe it did all depend on me. There was no hospital for miles and if this was a life or death situation, then it all depended on what items Mr. Larug was bringing, if he could heal her at all. I had doubts as well about that, but this was the only chance Matron possibly had. And we had no choice but to take it.

Glancing at one of the pitchers of the_ lisca _and remembering Mr. Larug's advice, partly to do what he was said, and partly to take my mind off the potential consequences of what would happen, I poured a glass of it and drank it straight down. It was nice, soothing, a balm for my dry throat. Not only that but I could _feel _my body begin rejuvenating, my lungs no longer feeling flat, but expanding and contracting strongly with cool air, my heart speeding up then beginning to beat normally, my aches vanishing from my legs, the kinks from my neck, everything. I looked at the empty glass in wonder. I never knew the healing properties of the _lisca_, but then I remembered that Mr. Larug said that one of the ingredients was elixir. So that was it. Maybe this was why Cid sent me. This boosted my flagging confidence about going to Mr. Larug and gave me optimism that whatever the old Shumi could do may work after all for Matron.

Mr. Larug came through the door. Over his broad shoulders was slung the sack filled with the items he had placed for the sake of healing Matron. He glanced at me seeing if I was ready, and when I nodded, he said, "Good Squall. Now what you tell me is a serious thing, so we must get there in haste. Unfortunately we will not get there in time at our fastest pace on foot, even if we were not to stop. Fortunately for us, we will not have to." And before I could question him on what that meant, he signaled with his fingers to a spot on a diagonal from me about one hundred feet away next to a particularly large outgrowth of bamboo, and what stood there I did not even notice.

"A chocobo!?" I gaped. Indeed, a full grown, sun-colored, green eyed, warbling monster of a bird stood there. It stared at me with eyes devoid of intelligence, but full of curiosity as well as vitality. It _warked_ then trotted over to where we were standing. The Shumi briefly scratched the back of the golden bird's ears with affection. Apparently they knew each other.

"Time is wasting Squall. Let us depart now," And with that, Mr. Larug smoothly mounted the bird in one graceful motion, right hand going over the chocobo's neck, while he braced the sack on his left hand. He looked at me when he was settled in and held out his long fingered hand in invitation. He smiled. "Do not worry, you will not fall. I have ridden many chocobos and it is safe to say that I am an _expert _rider." He grinned his gap toothed smile again.

I looked in askance at the yellow feathered beast. I had never ridden a chocobo before and the example of what had happened with Zell all those years ago made me hesitate. For all I knew this was "Mama's" little chocobo all grown up, ready to savage me if I made a wrong move at it. However, I reminded myself that Mr. Larug apparently knew what he was doing. And it would be faster than just simply running all the way back to the orphanage. The chocobo stared at me with it's Hyne's cursed bright green eyes as I was making my decision. Then it _warked _as if to tell me to hurry up.

I shrugged throwing caution to the wind, then I hopped onto the back of it with Mr. Larug helping me up. I held onto the Shumi's narrow waist as he readied the chocobo to go by gripping the space below its ears in a rider's fashion.

Strangely at this time I wasn't thinking about the chocobo, nor of the contents of Mr. Larug's knapsack, or even of what would happen. I was thinking about the tears on Quistis's eyes, Seifer's clenched white knuckles as he looked in disbelief at what was happening, of Cid's desperate plea for me to hurry to get help, the smooth face hiding the world of Sis, emotions threatening to erupt through the smooth façade.

"Let's go," I heard myself saying faintly, my arms tightening around Mr. Larug's waist as the chocobo bounded off in loping strides through the bamboo towards the orphanage.

And the one thing that disturbed me most deeply.

The one thing that only I had heard. The soundless voice.

**-End Chapter 4: Voice-**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

** AN**: Hehe, I had to leave it like that. I know I promised something in this chapter but you guys need to know that this chapter was getting so big that I'm cutting it right here since the body of the text is nearly 2500 words. So this chapter is about at the "half-way" point. I felt that this was a good place to leave off and I hope you guys agree with me. By the way, who do you guys think the voice is of? I'm curious.

To my reviewers thank you a lot. Your words really mean something to me, and it also inspires me to be greater, so that's why I always choose quality over quantity any day.

** Savage Daydream: **Thanks for the kind words. Yes I did try to put a whole "nostalgic" vibe into it since I wanted this to sort of be a "coming of age" story. Hehe Hopefully by the end you will still enjoy it.

** Thugstra: **Hey thugstra, I liked that you put the specific types of elements that you liked in the story since it helps me out. Thanks. You will definitely see what that tale has to do with this story, and there's a BIG hint how it's shown already. You've probably already figured it out though, huh..hehe I am also glad that you find Mr. Larug so mysterious! I don't know if he will grow any more or less mysterious as the story wraps up though.. We'll see what happens.

** Easy kid: **Thanks eazy kid hehe, I try to be original. One thing that you'll see of in my future stories as well as this one is that I will always make sure it's great quality, and I always try to be original with my ideas. I hope you continue to enjoy and you stick around to the end.

And to the rest of the people reading: R/R! Just tell me if I'm doing good, if I can do better, anything. And I hope you guys stick around with me. I'll see you guys next chapter! No spoilers this time though hehe..

And to everyone:

**HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY WEEKEND!**

**(I sure am)**


End file.
